Foundry operations utilize green sand to create molds for casting metal products. The green sand typically comprises a mixture of sand, a binder material (e.g., clay and carbon mix), and water. The molds are formed, the casting is made, and the used sand is removed from the casting. The resulting used sand can be disposed of, or portions may be re-used after being subjected to specialized treatment. Re-using sand products from a foundry can potentially save resources for a foundry. However, the effective collection and treatment of high-quality re-use sand often utilizes specialized processes and systems.